Regent's Collapse...4029
The Collapse of Regents Occurred 12 Months after the Hail War, when the Damaged Icy Core Began to over freeze spreading the entire Icy Plague to the surface, dropping temperatures quickly and rapidly causing tremendous deaths in both humans and Machines alike. After failing to contain the Icy Plague, the Citizens realizing that Regents's time has come are forced to leave, as the entire planet Transforms from It's original rocky formation into a giant frozen ball Ice... After The Death War 'Damage To the Core' After the destruction and utter Flooding of the Roa Caverns In the final years of the Universal Death Conflict, the ruble of the hard rocky caverns managed to damaged the Icy core of the planet and block certain shafts in which allows the Core to send out Its energy to keep the planet stable. By blocking the main shafts of the core, the Icy center became unstable and began to produce a large amount of frost covered Ice layers, that would later rise up to freeze the entire surface of Regents throughout its final years, the only delay that occurred to the plague was that the Ice had received a hard time in moving up through the ruble in the remains of the Roura caverns and the water becoming as frozen as Ice. It was because of these exact delays why the Plague never reached the surface until 8 Centuries later in the 31st Century. 'Over The Century' Throughout the years the Plague remained concealed in the years of 2349, until the strong walls of the Roa Caverns collapsed by the heavy weight of the water from the Inner hollows. After the water from the Inner Hollows poured into the Roa caverns the Plague was able to gain enough strength to rise up and freeze the entire Inner Hollows but was stopped once again due to lack of ruble and some area's in the hollow that are heated. from 2351 to the 31st Century in 4012, the Inner hollows had become a frozen wasteland and the Icy plague was able to make It's way up to the Outer hollows where It would later spread to the surface that would turn the once planet of war into the new planet of Ice However the Plague was stalled when a group of Rohar Federation forces began to send molten liquid from destroyed forces into the remains of the outer Hollows from the surface during the events of the Encore War, the intense heat of the Molten liquid caused the Icy plague to drop a little but not completely. The Plague would later arise from outer hollows and would spread through the surface the Plague was stopped once again due to the events of the Hail War from the large amounts of Explosions and fires that were occurring on the planet at the time of 4013, but the Plague rose once again and finally entered the surface On August 17th, of 4029. After the Hail War 'The Temperature Drops' 'Circuitry Freezes Planet Wide' 'Cities Become Dangerous' 'The Icy Plague' An Attempting Fight Abandoning Rivera Aftermath Trivia Category:Events Category:Major Universal Downfalls Category:Disasters